


Someone's jealous...

by Floofy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Curses, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofy/pseuds/Floofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn’t like what he was seeing right now. Well it wasn’t so much what he could see as opposed to what he could hear and feel at the moment, but becoming more conscious and alert at the back of Rhys’ head did allow him to watch through the guys eyes at what he was doing. And Jack. Didn’t. Like it. </p>
<p>Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's jealous...

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a self indulgent idea about Jack being a jealous child over Rhys having a thing for a certain somebody else and tries to get a certain idea into Rhys' head that he belong's to him; sharing his head space and all he figures out he can use Rhys' port against him in some painful ways but he doesn't get his desired outcome in the end.
> 
> Don't worry it's not all evil Jack stuff. The small nerd is there to help and it ends with fluff.

Jack didn’t like what he was seeing right now. Well it wasn’t so much what he could see as opposed to what he could hear and feel at the moment but becoming more conscious and alert at the back of Rhys’ head did allow him to watch through the guys eyes at what he was doing. And Jack. Didn’t. Like it. 

Not one bit.

Through Rhys’ mismatched eyes Jack watched as Rhys fought with himself over where he should place his gaze. At first it was at the floor, then the table, then to the side of Vaughn's face, the wall behind him, a quick look to his sleeping form then back to the space behind him on the wall where he furrowed his eyebrows and studied a crack in the paint job of the caravan wall as if it was the most important thing in the word.

The whole time Jack could hear Rhys nervously tapping his metal fingers on the table and shifting uncomfortably in his position on the caravans only couch which was also occupied by his best friend just across from him on the other side. He could also feel somewhat as Rhys’ face became heated with his inner thoughts and ideas and it was making Jack so sick to the stomach with how god damned obviously love sick the kid was that he had to intervene before he did something he’d regret in the future for sure.

He blinked into existence to Rhys’ left, closer to Vaughn so he was more obviously visible and waited till Rhys opened his eyes. He let out a sigh; sounding as if he’s finally built up the courage to do something. Jack rolls his eyes and fixes his kiddo with a disappointed glare.

Rhys visibly jumps when he opens his eyes to find Jack sitting next to Vaughn suddenly, he lets out a small gasping noise that’s quickly covered with his flesh hand before he slumps back into his seat letting his arm flop back down to his lap with a sigh. Jack raises his eyebrow before crossing his arms and draping his left leg over the other to look disapproving and upset, for what Rhys obviously doesn’t know yet but Jack will make sure to let him know very soon. He’s going to make sure the kiddo gets it so implanted in his brain something he won’t ever be able to forget, he’s determined of that.

With a small grin, Jack stares at Rhys and his slumped position in hesitation, deciding to shake his head before shifting backwards in his seat, obviously making sure he doesn’t faze through the wall but shifting backwards enough that he seems like he’s sitting as close to the seat backing as possible whilst also keeping his posture as businesslike as possible. It's as if he’s turned up to the principal's office after finding out his kids been doing wrong or in this case he is the principle and this is a student he needs to teach the rights and wrongs again because he’s obviously forgotten them.

“Heya kiddo, I was just checking up on yah. And it seems you’re having some kind of...ahh…” He waves his left hand in a circle, thinking of the right words to say before crossing it again. “Internal debate goin’ on in your noggin’ right now? Wanna...wanna explain what all this crushin’ and-a blushin’s about, eh?” He gestures between Vaughn and Rhys, a noticeable eyebrow furrow following not long after as if he dares Rhys to give him the wrong answer.

Rhys sits up straighter in his chair not long after Jack has also, crossing his arms as if almost copying the hologram in front of him to make himself look less intimidated but really it's to create a physical barrier for himself between them. He lifts an eyebrow at Jack’s question and tries his best to look as unaffected as possible but Jack can see straight through his poker face and can’t help but snort. This seems to spur Rhys into movement; flinching slightly at the sudden noise after those few seconds of silence before there’s a few more awkward shuffles from the younger man as he tries to compose himself and figure out what to say.

“There’s nothing going on Jack…” Rhys starts out tentatively, giving Jack an eye before he’s looking over to Vaughn’s sleeping form again which is so much closer to Jack now that he’s slightly worried something bad might happen to him, but he knows that’s not to case since Jack’s a hologram and literally can’t do Jack shit, hah, that’s a good pun he thinks to himself.

Jack snickers at the thought, being able to hear Rhys’ thoughts had it’s perks. Without moving his lips Rhys hears Jack’s voice as if it’s being projected from all around the room, the word’s “That’s a sweet thought cupcake.” running through his head like a mantra he doesn’t want nor need. Rhys frowns at Jack’s ability to make him feel like a nutcase and refuses to elaborate on what he was going to say earlier, well, not like he was actually going to, he wouldn’t give the hologram the satisfaction to hear ‘If anything was going on’ because he was either asking out of spite because he already knew or was just messing with him and Rhys hated that.

Jack decides to laugh outright this time, the noise ugly and loud and causing his form to glitch out slightly as he throws his head back at still being able to hear Rhys. Once he’s done laughing he eyes Rhys again but this time it’s a much more sinister look. He challenges Rhys’ false confidence with a shift of his body and a tilt of the head which he’d hope would have framed his eyes in a dark light but being a hologram didn’t give him the satisfaction or the right kind of intimidation he'd wanted.

“You sure there’s nothin’ you wanna tell me about, kiddo? Nothin’ you think I should know about. Y’know, any crushes...” Jack makes an obvious glance to his right at Vaughn. “Or anythin’ I should know about that would uh...get between this thing we’ve got goin’ on here?” Waving a hand between them in indication, he lifts his head back up to give Rhys a friendly smile that looks just as sinister as the stare he gave him before hand.

Rhys balks at the accusation and stops himself before he speaks straight away to to take a second to process what Jack has really said. ‘This thing we’ve got goin’ on here?’ What thing?

“W-what kinda of thing are we talking about here Jack because uh...you’ve- you’ve kinda lost me here, heh.” He scratches at his neck awkwardly with his right arm before hanging it there, letting the left lay across his lap now he’s no longer got his arms crossed and isn’t feeling as confident as he was a few seconds ago. He’s confused but has an inkling of what Jack’s getting at here, and if it’s what he thinks it is he feels like he could just crawl up into a ball and die because this could get so embarrassing and awkward if Jack wanted to make it so.

Jack edges forward in his seat, somewhat leaning through the table at his attempt to get close to Rhys and explain what he means.

“This thing as far as I can remember, and I’ve got to say I thoroughly disappointed that you have-ta ask about his princess, between us; should be important. You know what I mean Rhysie? We share a body now buddy, and a mind!” He fake gasps as if it’s some kind of new revelation and places one hand on his cheek to be even more sarcastic. 

“That means-” He voice becomes darker by the second, he shifts even closer to Rhys now, getting basically into his personal space and making Rhys make to inch off the sofa as far away as possible. “We shouldn’t be keeping any secrets, kiddo.” He unfolds his arms finally, looking angry whilst making a move to push a finger into his chest but of course his finger just phased right through his body.

Jack looks down at his hand in surprise for a seconds before his face becomes flat again.

“Right yeah...gotta...gotta remember that I can’t do what I want to you...yet.”

Rhys furrows his eyebrows and scoots back to the edge of his seat, away from Jack but not wanting to give up his space that easily because he’s been meaning to build up the courage to stop letting Jack push him around and make him feel weird every time his hand or body phases through him for a few days now. Yeah he’s gotta say the sensation is weird but he can’t let it stop him from losing all his confidence.

“W-what do you mean ‘yet’? What are you getting at here Jack, what’s this got to do with...uhm…” Rhys tries to stop himself from letting his gaze wander back over to Vaughn, now a safe distance from Jack, but he can’t help looking over to his smaller friend.

Settling his gaze on a friendly face calms Rhys down a little before it’s forcefully replace with the holograms only inches away from him. He jumps back a bit but there’s no more space for him to move into unless he want’s to fall on his ass or stand up but he isn’t going to let any of that happen because like he said earlier, he can’t let Jack push him around so much. He needs to stick up for himself, albeit he wasn’t doing a very good job right now but he was working on it...ish.

“What I’m getting at here, pumpkin,” Jack starts, tensing his shoulders and fixing the kid only a few inches in front of him with a glare. “Is that you’re mine.”

Rhys just stares. His mind goes blank and his arms rigid and all the while he can feel the tips of his ears heating up. Trying to force the flush away Rhys coughs awkwardly into his fist and looks away from Jack, only looking at him from the corner of his vision. Yeah Rhys, REALLY working on your confidence here. Good job.

“I uhm...excuse m-” His voice has become unnaturally high, probably because of his awkwardness. He makes a small choking noise in the back of his throat and tries to speak again. This time his response comes out at normal volume. “Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me princess,” Jack growls. “Now...you know that precious little head of yours? Because I’m stuck in it,” He leans even closer to Rhys, pausing to add drama.

If he had a body Rhys was sure he could feel heat radiating off of Jack at this moment, it was if he could be radiating fire his stare was so intense, currently though all he could feel was static. It still creep-ed him the hell out. This is definitely not how he had been expecting to spend his night. He was about to shift again, out of Jack’s proximity before he felt a strange pressure form at his port, looking to his side he could see Jack fingering at it lightly, his stare having been creeping away into a grin as he gained control over the situation and before Rhys could jump away Jack jerked his finger in causing a spark of pain to shoot through the back of his skull and down and around his cybernetic arm. He let out a squeak of pain, it would have been louder had not bit his tongue and drawn blood but he didn’t want to wake his neighbors in the caravan.

“Jack! Wha-! Augh!”

Jack continued on from his last sentence as if nothing had happened, continuing to finger his port without consent as he knew it sent pain throughout Rhys body in response to his ghostly, see-through fingertips and touches. If it got Rhys to stop squirming away at his every advance then hell yes was he using it to his advantage. Being a hologram and in the kids head had it’s perks he supposed.

“Because I’m stuck in this head of yours I think it only fair that get to have it for myself hm? Well, I can’t do much yet, bein’ a hologram and all but-a...hah you know what I mean don’t you darlin’? But for now...I can think of a few more things I can do...” His mouth curled into an adoring smile upon his last word, his eyelids half closing and a sultry look passed over him.

Jack removed his finger for a second to let Rhys calm down and catch his breath, by now Jack had moved onto Rhys’ lap from his original position on the cushioned seat next to him, disregarding the fact he clipped right through his legs he tried his best to try and straddle him and get into his face. Rhys started panting and let out a groan of pain, his face fell onto his chest momentarily before he grit his teeth upon looking up at the hologram almost literally in his lap. His hands balled into fists at his side but he darent move less his port become invaded again.

“I’m not yours, Jack.” Rhys growled, now was the time to stand up for himself, If Jack was going to do this without his okay then he needed to put his foot down. He could try simply run out of the Jack doubles presence but he knew ultimately Jack would only come after him, blinking in and out of existence, thinking it a kind of game and not letting Rhys get away. He had to stay seated though, it wasn’t like he could just run away anywhere, him and everyone including the robots and Athena had found a spot to hide the caravan and sleep for the night so he didn’t want to risk getting attacked by a skag or rakk or something out in the wastes if he decided to bolt for the door.

He’d be fine with anything else Jack had been doing but touching his port was just- not even he did it if he was able to...it just hurt. Rhys grit his teeth and managed to calm his breathing, surprised he hadn’t woken anyone up yet with his talking and the fact everyone else was so close to him. Maybe they were all deep sleepers. He knew Vaughn wasn’t though...maybe he could wake him up...

Staring down the man in front of him as best he could, Rhys tried not to flinch every time he felt Jack’s index finger brush against his temple and the edges of his port, the statiky feeling was bad enough as it was, he really wished he’d just stop. Rhys was annoyed when he found himself flushing hotly again with Jack closeness and the tickle of static on his skin only made it worse. He tried to swallow, forgetting the blood still in his mouth and only getting a throat full of copper.

Jack continues on after a few seconds however, ignoring Rhys’ discomfort.

“No, no, no. Listen here pumpkin, It’s not a matter of yes orrrr no...okay? Your head? Mine. Your body...hmmm.” He lets out a noise that sounds almost like a predatory growl and runs his see through hand run up and down Rhys’ cheek. “I’m not gonna let anybody take a bite out of you til I get my own kinda body back, you hear that baby boy?”

Rhys closes his eyes and shivers, and it’s not the good kind of shiver either. It’s one of disgust, one that racks his whole body and makes him clench his teeth. Yeah he may have liked Jack and looked up to him and have a few motivational posters around his office room back on Helios but that didn’t mean he’s wanted to do anything...sexual. And this was all before he’d met the man. Jack didn’t know he had feelings for someone else...unless he did and that’s what all that talk was about earlier and now- oh shit.

Before Rhys had met this hologram version of Jack he’d seemed like the kind of Hero Pandora needed; he was supposed to be cleaning the planet from bandits and making it a better place for everyone to live on but if Rhys was honest, the person/people he’d been most afraid of during his time on Pandora hadn’t been Hugo, August, any type of bandit that attacked or anybody who now hated his guts. It had to be himself. He had no idea what Jack could do and it made him afraid to think the guy could take over his arm at anytime or maybe his whole body and beat the living crap out of any of his friends and not be able to stop him. He was becoming his own worst nightmare.

Rhys finally opened his eyes again only to wish he hadn’t as Jack’s eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth a straight small slit across his face. Wait, crap, had he heard all of that?

“You’re really this scatter brained kiddo? You forget things this easily? Hah well, we’re gonna have to fix that aren’t we. Along with teaching you a few things.” Jack’s fingers hovered over Rhys’ port forcing him into a rigid stance getting his immediate attention, he wanted to move out of the way but at the same he didn’t dare encase it caused unwanted friction. Rhys’ eyes flickered from Jack’s hovering hand, his face and to Vaughn behind him, he wished his friend would wake up soon to help him get out of this mess, god he felt so cornered right now. Jack caught on however and cast a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping man. He frowned and without looking back and gave a quick poke at Rhys’ port, just in and out; getting a repressed shout out of him as well as a jump as the pain invaded his skull and disappeared just as quickly as it came.

“Aw come on princess, you don’t have to hold back for us. Let out all those noises Rhysie, I’m sure your buddy boy Vaughn would loooove to hear them…”

By now Jack had placed his other hand on the other side of Rhys’ face, as if to hold his head there but obviously it passed through every time Rhys moved, he still hated the feeling though of course so it was just as good as actually having a real hand there anyway to stop him. Rhys only hissed and gripped at his thighs, god he wanted to run away but there was no running from Jack if he was stuck in his head. What the heck was Jack getting at with this anyway? With Vaughn? Did he know he had a thing for him? God if he did this still wouldn’t explain why he was being so...so weird about it.

Jack grimaced at having a clear indication on what was going on in Rhys’ head and turned back to him with a frown.

“Alrighty then, maybe we can start with lesson one now. I waaaas gonna do it when he had some more alone time... you know, maybe if we ever got your fine ass back up to Helios and got some alone time in my office, but since you INSIST on trying to get your pretty boy bff to wake by giving him puppy dog eyes ever five fucking seconds IIIIII think now’s a good enough time to become teacher, dontcha think?” Jack shifted in his spot atop Rhys’ lap until he was practically sitting in his torso with his hand ever present over the top of Rhys’ port, ready to cause him pain at his pleasure whenever he was ready. He was ever so close to his face now that Rhys felt like he could headbutt him. If only he wasn’t made from hologram and code...

Rhys stared up at Jack, his wide eyes; trying as hard as possible to lean out of his presence.

“Now then kiddo, repeat after me ‘Lesson one; I belong to Handsome Jack.’ “

Rhys just started gritting his teeth and quickly looked back over Jack’s shoulder to Vaughn’s still sleeping form.

“Vaughn-!” 

Rhys couldn’t get out any other words as the painful shock-waves pulse through his skull and arm again, making him feel like he’s on fire. Jack keeps his finger in a lot longer this time also having plunged it in deeper than the other times and it aches so much that Rhys can feel tears tugging at the corner of his eyes and his Echo eye flashes uncontrollably, pain flashing behind it as if it’s on fire and a whole part of his brain feels as if it’s trying to burn it’s way out of his skull. His port isn’t supposed to be touched like this, it’s for plugging in drives and USB’s not fingers and objects made of pure energy. He opens his eyes long enough to see the angry look on Jack’s face. before he clenches them closed again and tries to move his head away only to cause more sparking pain through his head. He lets out a shout, a lot louder than any other he’s let out so far because Jack just won’t pull away and it feels like he’s short circuiting it hurts so much-

“Now that’s not what I said is it Rhysie? Come on, don’t make me-”

“Rhys?”

The pain in his head suddenly stops and Rhys lets out a relieved gasp. He rips his head away from Jack’s painful grasp and falls over onto the couch on his left side, he accidentally smacks his forehead on the backing of the chair and it makes his head throb again but Jack flickers out of sight so Rhys is glad he is was able to dislodge Jacks connection finally even if it only ends up being for a few minutes or seconds. Closer to Vaughn and the furthest he’s been from Jack all day, he’s never been happier to hear his best friends voice, he’s crying now though he discovers as he cradles his forehead and Echo eye in his palms but he doesn’t care because Vaughn’s finally awake and is trying to pull Rhys into his lap to get a good look at him to find out why he’s crying.

“Hey, hey Rhys? Rhys? Can you hear me? What’s the matter? Speak to me Rhys!” Vaughn’s voice is full of worry, all hints of drowsiness gone as soon as he saw his friend in pain.

Vaughn tries to grab Rhys’ wrists to move them out of the way but he’s having none of it and only grips his forehead harder with a whimper so he sighs and with a grunt, pulls Rhys up from his position on his back into and over his lap so his legs are draped over his thighs and he can look him straight in his face.

“Rhys you’re gonna have to move your hands man, what’s wrong? You lay on the sofa wrong and get a wicked crease across your face or something?” Rubbing a hand up and down the right side of Rhys’ back he manages to get a short chuckle out of him before it’s covered in sniffling and a moan at the feeling of laughter hurting his head leaving it in a dull ache.

“Come on man, what’s up? Bad nightmare or something? I promise I won’t laugh if it’s stupid but if I was in it with like...my shirtless torso or something I’m sorry. I know... I kinda freaked you out with that...sudden reveal! Not too long ago right? I caaaan be a bit intimidating when my top comes off.” Vaughn smiles up at his friend and sees him peek out of his hand barricade, watching his eye crinkle; the sign of a smile. 

“Theeeere we go, come on. Stop hiding your face. I miss it already.” Vaughn continues to rub his friends back in comfort and Rhys nods, sniffing a few more times to rid the small snot build up from his nose also using his one sleeve to wipe away his tears. 

Once looking up Rhys can’t meet his friends eyes. He notices the position they’re in however and finds himself blushing despite himself. It’s a good blush however, not unlike the flush he felt upon Jack harassing him not only moments ago, god he never wants to see Jack ever again after that, he hated his guts so much right now. He shifts being half on Vaughn's lap, half off and moves closer when his friend grabs him by the chin lightly to turn his head the other way. He hears a small gasp come from the small man and furrows his eyebrows slowly wondering what’s wrong. He knows his right eye is probably bloodshot and red from his forced out tears and he definitely feels very in pain and hot right now so he’s kinda not surprised at his friends gasp, curious but not too surprised.

A few seconds pass where Rhys is just sitting in his friends lap with his head in his hand where he doesn’t dare twitch, inside his mind is going a mile a minute about how he’s been meaning to tell Vaughn about his little crush for a while now and it would be a good time to do it now he thinks but then he’s being pushed forwards off Vaughn's lap and onto the sofa to his right so he can get off on his left.

Rhys frowns a little at his missed opportunity for the time being but wonders and watches as his friend collects a first aid kit from a casket on the floor. Wait first aid? Was he bleeding or something? He know Jack couldn’t hurt him any other way that just stabbing him in the port time and time again with his way too large fingers as he was just a hologram but there was Vaughn walking back over with the first aid kit and plonking it down on the table beside him.  
He turns to Rhys and sits on one leg to face him sideways, opening the kit he pulls out a few things before turning Rhys’ face to the side and eyeing his port.

“Vaughn…?” Rhys lifts his left eyebrow slowly as not to agitate his skin or muscles around his eye and port, it hurts a little but it’s bearable.

“Did you jab something in your port accidentally when you were asleep? Is that why you were crying and why it’s bleeding all down your face?” Vaughn makes it a thing to catch his eyes every time they move away and he’s happy he does it really but for now he just needs to think about what to say without his bff/crush staring at him with those lovely crystal blue eyes of his. He’d taken his glasses off and placed them in his front shirt pocket to sleep and Rhys is so glad he did. He’s always loved Vaughn’s eyes.

Rhys bites his bottom lip slightly, worrying it between his teeth and wondering if he should tell Vaughn what Jack did and said to him. He really wanted to because he’s trusted Vaughn with the whole Jack thing so far and he believes him which is...good but he doesn’t know if Jack’s still in the back of his head and can hear him or not. Rhys by now has figured out Jack has something against his small nerd of a friend , probably because of their closeness and his crush (damn it) and he doesn’t want to put him in any more danger than he already is with the whole bandits and bad guys chasing them down right now...thing, he didn’t want to add himself to the list of things his friend should stay away from.

When he doesn’t get a response Vaughn sighs but shrugs, reaching to the side to pick up a cotton wipe and wetting it with some distilled water from a small bottle in the first aid box to clean Rhys’ face. A crackle in the air off to the right catches Rhys’ attention and he turns slowly to watch the area where he’d been sitting previously light up with an all too familiar face.  
Vaughn watches him curiously turn his head all the way to giving him the oportunity to clean his port and cheek, huh, he thought it’d be harder than this. Rhys didn’t even like touching his port if he had to at the best of times so letting him go all at it like this made Vaughn smile a little bit, falsely thinking he had Rhys’ trust to start helping him out. He reaches up slowly but stops as Rhys starts stammering to the air to their right.

“St-stay the f-fuck away from me-” Rhys visibly hunches back towards Vaughn and doesn’t notice his extended hand reaching out too close to his face until it pokes him suddenly where all the blood is dripping out of the metal hole in his head. Rhys lets out a scared shout and his port being prodded at again and jumps away from Vaughn before quickly moving back to his side, closer than before Vaughn notes, as something makes him jump again from his right side again.

“Fuck-ing... g-go to hell Jack!”

Vaughn freezes at the sound of their former CEO’s name, and is surprised that Rhys has said the F word two times already, he hardly ever hears Rhys use that swear unless he’s really angry. Vaughn find's himself more of the sailor when it comes to swearing. He puts down the wet cotton wipe and holds onto Rhys’ elbow to remind him he’s here, if you need me in here. Rhys notices the touch and moves his flesh hand backwards slowly to grab his hand tightly. Whatever Jack is saying must be getting to Rhys because Vaughn can feel his hand shaking and tightening every few seconds. He’s glad Rhys didn’t grab him with his cybernetic arm and allows himself a quick smile.

“Well...isn't he just adorable!” Jack shouted in fake happiness. “Just look at his little smile, gosh am I happy for you Rhysie.” His tone of voice sounded as fake as can be and his false expressions weren’t fooling Rhys.

Jack makes to move forward in his seat but Rhys flinches backwards with a deeply voiced threat. “You come any closer to me Jack... a-and I’m gonna get Vaughn to knock me out every time you show up again I swear to g-god.”

Jack notices Vaughn’s confusion at the threat from behind him but he keeps hold of Rhys’ hand, squeezing it every so often and now having placed his other one over the top to hold in as tightly as possible. Jack is annoyed he allowed Rhys to tell Vaughn about his appearance those few days ago, it would have been so much more easy (and fun) if he didn’t know about Jack’s appearance because that probably meant more alone time with his kiddo and he could taunt the nerd without that much protest from Rhys’ end.

He grits his teeth and folds his arms, allowing himself to slump on the couch before staring both Rhys and Vaughn down.

“So what, did you express your love to him whilst I was gone or some shit you fuckin’ love birds?” He hates having to play along with this but he’s honestly curious. Rhys has trusted him so far with everything such as enhancing his cybernetics and trusting him over Fiona so why now the sudden disgust? He thought they had something, well, obviously not now anyway. He still had a chance though, if only he could get Rhys alone…

“Why don’t we have a friendly chat outside for a second, eh, pumpkin?” Jack leans back against the sofa, draping his arms over the back of it like he owns the place.

Rhys only frowns, it’s deep set and there’s a moment of a flinch where he leans back into his friends hold. By now Vaughn has moved his grip from Rhys’ hand to his bicep and his lower back, giving him comforting rubs every few seconds to make sure Rhys doesn’t freak out. Jack eyes the movement between his lashes, his eye twitching slightly out of reflex as he waits for his answer.

“Vaughn, knock me out.”

Vaughn shifts round to look at Rhys’ face from the side, his mouth is hung slack in surprise and worry for his friend and his decision. He pulls Rhys backwards a little bit too catch his attention and snap him out of the staring contest he’s currently having with thin air. Vaughn doesn’t know where he should be looking to catch Jack’s eye so he just quickly looks over at his general direction before tugging on Rhys’ sleeve, his previous action obviously not catching his friends attention yet. The movement finally knocks Rhys out of his trance and he allows himself to glance behind him at Vaughn,

“What do you mean ‘knock me out’ Rhys? As in punch you or something? Bro I’m not doing that.” He shakes his head at Rhys, shifting in his seat to get comfortable, continuing to hold onto Rhys’ shirt, hoping it gives him some comfort.

Rhys sighs. He can see Jack eyeing him from out the corner of his eye and just wants him to go away already, he really just wants to be alone with Vaughn right now. Why is Jack having to be so awkward right now.

Jack lets out a growl. “I’m being ‘awkward’, kiddo, because that small, sorry excuse of a man doesn’t deserve you.” He sticks a finger out towards Vaughn and watches as Rhys tries not to react. He can see how Rhys’ eyes twitch in anger and it only makes him angrier in return. God this kid was pathetic. “I’m givin’ yah the chance to be with the Handsomest guy in the galaxy here, princess, yet you’re still clingy to that,” He waves his hand at Vaughn in dismay. “...guy...like what can I even call him? He’s just a fuckin’ nerd, he’s got nothin’ over me.”  
Jack watches Rhys become miffed before him and smiles before shaking his head and shifting forward to lean an elbow on the table before deciding against it in remembering it would just phase through.

“So, whatcha say kiddo-?”

“Stop...stop calling me names, Jack.”

He blinks at the small response, Rhys is quiet now. His eyes down cast trying to avoid Jack’s glare and he turns away to face Vaughn more. The hologram flickers slightly with his furrowed brow and tuts. He wasn’t getting anywhere with his. It was frustrating him.

“Seriously kid-...Rhys. I thought you wanted to get up to the top of Hyperion huh? I heard you talkin’ to that girl uhh...Sasha! That’s her name. I heard you talkin’ to Sasha all that time ago about wanting to own your own company. I can help you with that,” Jack leans closer, getting in Rhys’ personal space.

Rhys clenches his fists and turns away from the hologram next to him. Sitting next to Vaughn he grabs his hand for comfort and doesn’t care about how he wishes he could be doing this in different circumstances and without the dead ghost of their former CEO haunting his brain space and trying to convince him that his best friend, the one who's gone through thick and thin with him, isn’t worth his time and that instead of having a crush on him he should be handing himself over to Jack instead as if he had a thing for him in the first place, which he didn’t. Never had and never would.

Jack clenches his teeth and goes to smack his hand down on the round table next to them. He swings down, expecting the satisfying noise of skin hitting wood only for his hand to pass right through and make him even more frustrated that he was originally. He can’t even hit something to dwell his anger for chrissake and he was on the side of the losing battle from trying to get Rhys to like him and be his and only his, what kind of hell was he in that he was losing to a small nerdy guy with glasses? 

Seriously. Who wouldn’t want to be with Jack? Have the most powerful man in the universe in their head who's willing to offer you a place up at the top of Hyperion as long as you make it there alive with him and be offered all the riches and power you could want? Apparently Jack had gotten stuck with the only guy who didn't want all of that.

Rhys is still sitting there quietly with Vaughn to his left who’s eyebrows have been stuck in a downwards turn for the past five minutes and still has no idea whats going on. Jack glares at him once more before scooting back away from them both with a hiss.

It’s quiet for a few seconds and Rhys still hasn’t looked up, probably hoping Jack would vanish on his own if he ignores him for long enough so Jack lets out his next words in a bark of anger. He doesn’t care if it startles the kid, he’s done trying to win him over now, the small nerd with glasses can fucking have him Jack thinks but that doesn’t mean Jack won’t stop trying to get to Helios, if it means he has to knock Rhys out and steal his body from him so be it because he’s stuck in Rhys’ head if he like it or not.

“Fine!” Jack’s voice does make Rhys jump but Jack doesn’t notice nor care anymore. He directs his look and words to Vaughn behind Rhys’ hunched over body with a sneer. “You fuckin’ get him kiddo! I just can’t be bothered trying to win over someone who’s already a lost cause so I hope you’re really fuckin’ happy together, yeah?”

Rhys finally looks up at him. It’s slow and cautious but Jack does finally get to eye his head-mate and if Jack hadn’t been angry earlier then now he’s furious, the glare he’s sending Rhys makes him flinch so hard he jolts Vaughn out of his stupor and there's his arm coming up to tug at his friends hip which Jack only rolls his eyes at. Throwing his hands up the hologram finally leans out of Rhys’ personal space and gives him room to breath before flickering out of existence for the last time tonight, or at least the last time Rhys hopes.

Rhys waits a few seconds to see if Jack decides to come back but there’s no noises at the back of his head nor a flickering blue around the caravan so Rhys finally deems it safe to lean back into the couch. He lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in and closes his eyes upon laying his head on the back of the seat cushions. Time passes slowly as he evens out his breathing, feeling every movement Vaughn makes next to him very closely is a blessing as it helps him calm down knowing a friend is there with him awake still after the pain Jack had just put him through both physically and mentally.

Rhys doesn’t notice Vaughn still has his arm wrapped around his hip until he’s trying to pull it back to his side awkwardly from where Rhys has squished it into the couch cushions. Letting out a small noise of surprise Rhys shifts out of the way and looks to his friend apologetically whilst dragging a hand through his hair on reflex.

“S-sorry man, I forgot your arm was there for a sec…” Rhys lets out a nervous chuckles as he feels his cheeks heating up upon realizing how touchy feely he’d been with Vaughn whilst under the verbal abuse from Jack only seconds ago. 

He really didn’t mind the touches of comfort, they helped remind him that Vaughn was there if he needed him even though he wouldn’t be able to do much against a blue holographic asshole only Rhys could see who also didn’t have any physical properties but it was the thought that counted if Rhys was honest. Looking back to his friend Rhys found Vaughn still in a certain state of confusion.

“So...what was all that about…?” Vaughn asks slowly, being mindful not to try and pry too much encase Rhys isn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“Jack...he…” Rhys looks off to the side for a second before shaking his head and looking back, catching Vaughn’s eyes. He needed to tell him what had happened, there was no going back now, Jack was going to give him hell the next time he showed up so it was now or never to get off everything that was on his mind. With a quick sigh and intake of breath Rhys lets everything tumble from his mouth.

“Jack woke me up and then started harassing me and started saying some really creepy things like ‘you’re mine’ and that I belonged to him and then he was sticking his fingers in and around my port because he knows that it hurts somehow and it REALLY hurt and at first I didn’t want to wake you up because I didn’t know what he was gonna do but he just kept doing it and I couldn’t take it any longer so I tried shouting your name but every time he’d just jam his finger in there longer until it felt like I was on fire and he did it all because of my stupid crush on you and because he was jealous and thought only he should be at my center of attention or something and not you so he was trying to scare me or get me to black out or SOMETHING and then you woke up for a second and he vanished some reason but then he came back and-”

Vaughn grabs at Rhys’ constantly moving arms as he gestures along with his long string of words to stop him in his tracks. Rhys’ hadn’t finished but he hadn’t exactly made himself easy to understand anyway so he didn’t blame his friend for trying to stop him in his tracks. 

Throughout his long rant Vaughn's eyebrows had risen higher and higher up his forehead until he’d finally heard that one piece of information that stood out among the rest. Once Rhys had calmed down enough that he’s not flailing his arms about anymore and now has them clasped in his lap Vaughn gets to speak.

“Jack harassed you just now because you have a crush on me and he was... jealous?” It’s less of a question and more him repeating what he’d heard Rhys say but he couldn’t be sure it was what Rhys had actually said since his words were just a jumble placed together in a rush more than anything.

Vaughn hasn’t taken his hands from Rhys’ arms so he slides them down till they’re resting at his wrists. It’s a small action but it makes Rhys balk and blush after he realizes yes he had just said that he has a crush on his best friend but it WAS the reason why Jack had appeared for the first time (Rhys thinks) so he might has well of said it? He starts awkwardly laughing and lifts up his mechanical hand to brush through his hair before he has a hot flush and he keeps laughing because he’s sure he could just die from embarrassment right there.

“I-I just said that didn’t I? Oh god…” Looking down he watches Vaughn slowing grab his left wrist. It’s another small action but it sets off butterflies in his stomach now that Jack isn’t threatening pain upon him every second so now that he realizes how close he and Vaughn are sitting he can’t stop himself blushing.

The whole of his face all the way to the tips of his ears becomes red and he hides his face behind his mechanical hand, being grateful of the slight coolness to it that’s stopping him from melting to a puddle in Vaughn’s lap from all the embarrassment suddenly piling down on him at their situation. He’d finally told Vaughn he fancied him. Finally. But it hadn’t really turned out in any way he’d imagined. He imagined telling Vaughn about his years long crush one day when they’re just casually having a ‘Bros night in’ in front of the TV with a cheesy movie on and popcorn in hand and it would have just been perfect to confess to his Bro that he wished they could be more than Bros you know bro?

Rhys is shaken out of his daydream and brought back to the present with a small nudge from the exact bro he’s thinking about. Looking down he finds both his hands clasped in Vaughn's on his lap. Glancing up, Vaughn squeezes his palms, albeit he doesn’t feel it in his robotic palm of course, but the feeling sends more butterflies to his chest and he wishes Vaughn would just say something already because he feels like he’s going to die just staring and his friends eyes just a few inches in front of him-

“How big of a crush is it?” Vaughn asks, finally breaking the silence that Rhys had awkwardly left.

Bunching in on himself Rhys looks away shyly. God he’s never been good at this stuff. Vaughn just laughs and pulls at Rhys’ wrists until he’s at a comfortable position next to him and the arm that was before around Rhys’ hip has returned but now is pulling him into his side for a half hug. It’s definitely a more intimate hug than he’s had with Vaughn than in the past he finds as Vaughn’s free left hand subconsciously grabs for his wrist again and he smiles up at him as if only a few minutes ago Rhys hadn’t been bleeding all over the table and chairs and- he hadn’t actually cleaned that up had he? Darn it he’d have to get Vaughn to look at that in a sec or-

“Come on Rhys, don’t leave me hanging here.” He interrupts. There’s a cheeky grin on his face that Rhys wouldn’t mind wiping off but he doesn’t know what kind of boundaries are being pushed, have been pushed or they are straying away from for now so he just shrinks in on himself again and shrugs.

“I ‘unno man...maybe a few...years? Definitely not since college but like...maybe when we became friends with Yvette and started sharing a place in Hyperion?” Rhys’ answer is slow and awkward, he can’t believe he’s actually having this conversation with his best friend like it’s a normal thing because to Rhys this is huge. He can actually feel his leg jittering on the floor waiting for Vaughn’s response. So far he’s been nothing but smug it seems and like he’d thought earlier he’d love to wipe that smug grin off his face but he’s still waiting for Vaughn’s opinion on everything...he doesn’t even know if he feels the same way or not and it’s killing him with the anticipation.

Vaughn finally leans in and Rhys holds his breath. He lets out a small laugh at how flustered Rhys looks and sits up so he’s face to face with his tall friend.

“That’s quite a while to have a thing for someone bro,” Vaughn starts, edging a little closer. “I was actually wondering…” A little closer. ”When I’d have to bring it up.”

Rhys’ adams apple bobs as he swallows and Vaughn watches the movement as Rhys suddenly understands the implications behind his words.

“Wait...did you KNOW I had a crush on you?”

Vaughn gives him a small nod. 

Rhys turns a deep shade of red again and furrows his eyebrows. “Y-you knew? Vaughn wh-”

Before he can get another word out Vaughn cuts him off. Pressing his lips against Rhys’ definitely shuts him up and Rhys has to do everything in his power not to just ravish his friend then and there on the spot because there actually are more people around him asleep he has to remind himself but the feeling of his friends lips finally against his own is enough to send him crazy.

The first kiss is slow and small with closed eyes and they take their time to just settle in the moment before they have to break it off so they can breath. Letting out a deep breath once his breathing is back to normal, Rhys pulls his hands up to wrap them around Vaughn’s neck pulling him in for another kiss. Vaughn giggles against his friend’s lips and allows Rhys to lead, noticing just how chapped his lips are compared to Rhys’. It’s almost a crime really how Rhys was able to keep his lips so perfect out in this horrid heat and sand. Vaughn as almost jealous until he remembered now he’d broken the boundary of ‘I was kinda a dick about not telling you I knew about your crush earlier but now we’re kissing it doesn’t matter too much now right?’ he’d be able to kiss Rhys and his plush lips as much as he wanted...as long as he was okay with that of course.

Pulling away again Vaughn sighs out and rests his hands on Rhys’ hips, tapping them to get his attention. Heterochromic eyes meet his blue ones behind his lenses and he has to give Rhys an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier about...uh...'this' Rhys, I just don’t really think I knew the time and place…” He shrugs and shifts in place. “That and I didn’t really know If you wanted me to know soooo...yeah.” He shrugs awkwardly but Rhys nods and smiles before shrugging.

“I dunno when I’d have confessed myself if I’m honest, you know the whole...you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t want to ruin it if you didn’t feel the same way thing...I guesss this was the best outcome then…”

“Yeah I guess but,” Vaughn brings up his left hand to trace along Rhys cheek and forehead, being extra careful not to nudge his port where it was still bleeding and had dried blood around the outer rim. “It could have been in better timing if I’m honest. I still need to clean up your stupid pretty face remember?”  
Rhys blinks for a second before realizing that Vaughn’s talking about the blood Jack had procured from the side of his head and shivers lightly against Vaughn's hand. He nods and turns on his side again facing the door to the caravan. He sighs as his friend grabs a cotton bud and wets it returning to what he would have done originally by dragging the small ball down his face and over his cheek bringing away some of the dried blood from across his face.

“Hey Vaughn, one last thing…”

Vaughn pauses cleaning up the side of Rhys’ face to raises an eyebrow in question. “Yeah man?”

With a quick peck to the lips Rhys gives him a sincere smile followed on by a blush. “Thanks for everything man…”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, everything.”

Vaughn shakes his head but with a smile before getting back to work on cleaning up his friends face, he guesses he could call him his boyfriend now but they could always burn that bridge when they got to it.


End file.
